The Biostatistics and Medical Informatics Core will be led by Drs. Alan Hutson and Carmelo Gaudioso. Dr. Hutson is Chair of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics at Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) and Chair of Biostatistics at the University at Buffalo (UB). He has two decades of experience in basic, translational and clinical experimental design and analysis. Dr. Gaudioso is the Director of Medical Informatics, Associate Director of the Clinical Data Network, and Assistant Professor of Oncology at RPCI. His research area is knowledge management and decision support systems. The Biostatistics and Medical Informatics Core will ensure that biostatistics, bioinformatics and medical informatics design and modeling support is available to all RPCI Prostate Cancer SPORE project leaders and core directors and their co-investigators. The Biostatistics and Medical Informatics Core is designed to provide statistical support that considers both institutional proximity and the biostatistical, bioinformatics and medical informatics needs of individual investigators. Specifically, we aim to: To assist basic, translational and clinical researchers of the RPCI Ovarian Cancer SPORE with proper formulation, refinement and execution of study objectives by applying the appropriate biostatistics and bioinformatics analyses, and providing the appropriate interpretation of their results, in terms of both strengths and limitations; To establish a robust data management system to effectively manage the Ovarian Cancer SPORE's informatics needs in supporting multidisciplinary, multi-project, multi-institutional clinical and translational research and facilitating data sharing and information dissemination; and To notify RPCI-UPCI Ovarian Cancer SPORE investigators when data are sufficiently mature to write a manuscript, to write the statistical methods section of manuscripts and to provide expert collaborative guidance in formulating the rest of the manuscript. It is anticipated that the services of the Biostatistics and Medical Informatics Core will be extensively used by all researchers associated with the SPORE. Benefits to the Biostatistics and Medical Informatics Core include providing a consistent team dedicated to efficient and effective collaboration. Benefits towards developing the Biostatistics and Medical Informatics Core include providing a consistent team dedicated to efficient collaboration across three comprehensive cancer centers.